Ulrich Red
Ulrich Red is the son of Rose Red and the Prince's Brother from Snow White and Rose Red. Ulrich is a Roybel or commonly referred to as Royally Rebellious. Character Appearance Ulrich has almond-shaped dark brown eyes that have a warm feeling to them, Curly, shoulder-length hair is the color of a platinum blonde that is worn in a simple style that is quaint. Ulrich has angular facial features with sleek cheekbones;including a small nose, thin eyebrows, and a tiny cut on his right cheek. Ulrich stands in at 5'11 and has a athletic physique along with having a slight pale complexion. Personality Ulrich appears to be a rather serious young man who doesn't seemingly crack smiles or makes jokes up glancing at him first, but he often seems carefree and casual as he enjoys having pleasant conversations with people as he tries to normally find others that have somewhat similar interests as he does. Ulrich is often seen with his pet cat Dorian by his side when outside or inside. Ulrich loves naps and is often seen sleeping, which does get him identified as an unproductive young man who appears to be not very bright to others at first glance but even though it seems there is nothing in his head, however isn't known that he has a love for philosophy and history, which causes him to ponder rather constantly about all sorts of things including the concept of his destiny and the destinies of fellow classmates that attend Ever After High. Ulrich isn't much of a big speaker, but if spoken to long enough he does open up to others if they can hold his attention. Fairytale: Snow White and Rose Red An overview of Snow White and Rose Red can be found here. How Does Ulrich Fit Into It? Ulrich was born to Rose Red and her husband, Wilhelm's first born son. Ulrich was primarily home-schooled from a young age until he turned fourteen and was sent to Ever After High with his younger cousin Franz White. Relationships Family Ulrich is the oldest son of four children. Including his three younger brothers, and one sister. Ulrich is more connected to his mother Rose than his father Wilhelm but the father and son do have a decent bond with one another. Ulrich also is very distantly related to the members of White family along with his cousin Franz White. Friends Ulrich has somewhat close bonds with Sashura Frost, and Daniel Gale. Ulrich also has a somewhat odd friendship with Vasily Citrine. Romance Ulrich has not pursued any relationship as he doesn't seem too concerned about romance, and preferably seems more focused on making platonic relationships. Pets Ulrich has a Rex cat named Dorian. Outfits Signature Despite his royal lineage, Ulrich doesn't wear anything that is flashy or extravagant. Ulrich wears a pair of black corduroy slacks, a plain white t-shirt with the image of a rose on the front if it, and a pair of Faeverse sneakers. Ulrich can also be spotted wearing a white hooded sweatshirt tied around his waist. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Ulrich's class schedule contains the following courses, in chronological order: Heroism 101; Art; Kingdom Management; Muse-ic; Beast Training and Care; Advanced Wooing; *Ulrich's middle name is Berend. *Ulrich's birthday is May 21st. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red Category:Princes Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Demiromantic Category:Heterosexual